Game of kings
by mia bella jacob
Summary: Life is not easy for a prince. Every decision made can mean the possible destruction of your kingdom. Prince Finn learns this the hard way when Lord Karofsky threatens to take over. Maybe, a certain commoner can help him through this tragic ordeal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Some of the characters will be slightly out of character.**

Prince Finn sat in his carriage as the horses pulled it towards the kingdom of Carmel. His step brother, Prince Kurt, rode opposite him observing his nails.

Finn and Kurt were the princes of the small kingdom, McKinley. Finn was first in line for the throne. Kurt had given up the position so that he could maintain a relationship with the local bar performer, Blaine Anderson.

Christopher Hudson and Carole Hudson had been the original rulers of the kingdom. Christopher went to war to try to stop an invasion from a foreign, unknown land. He fought bravely but the high Ruler Goolsby was too much and killed Christopher.

Christopher's efforts did not go in vain. As Goolsby had watched him die from the stab wound in his stomach, Christopher had thrown his dagger. It pierced Goolsby in the heart and the battle was a loss for both sides.

Carole had been heartbroken. She mourned her husband's death for a long time. Her baby boy Finn had just been born. He wasn't even a year old yet. It broke her heart to know that the only thing Christopher got to present their son in person was a tiny blanket.

She continued to rule the kingdom. She tried her hardest but by the time that Finn hit his fifteenth birthday, she could no longer put up with the stress of running the kingdom alone.

She went to Burt. Burt Hummel was a close friend of Christopher. H he was a commoner but he was very well liked by everyone.

They were very timid in the beginning steps of their relationship. He courted her very slowly and they finally got married in the year that followed.

Burt truly was a fantastic king. While nobody could replace Christopher, Burt did a good job. He tried his very hardest to make sure that the kingdom remained in its best shape.

Kurt and Finn got along fairly well. They had several scuffs about little things, like who would get the sleek black horse or who would get to pick the new recruits for knights. They settled them both easily. Finn got to pick the knights if Kurt got the horse.

Other than that those little misunderstandings, the two princes got along very well. This was a good thing because they were often sent on long journeys together to establish and strengthen ties with the neighboring kingdoms.

On this journey, they were being accompanied by Prince Noah. He was set to rule the kingdom that was closest to McKinley, Titanium.

Noah was Finn's oldest friend. His mother had told him that if Noah had been born a girl, that the two of them would have been betrothed to each other. The idea was creepy to him. Noah was too much of a man to ever be thought a girl and he was still eighteen.

Noah was known for his way to charm women. He could easily have any princess in the world with a snap of his fingers and she would willingly be at his feet.

That wasn't Noah's only strong quality. He was a skilled leader in battle. When he was at the age of eight, he was forced to become the leader for an army when his father stole a horse and fled from the battle field where he was set to lead.

No one in the village had ever been particularly fond of the king at the time but they did not believe that he would leave his tiny son alone to lead a battle. Noah came through and won the battle.

Noah became a skilled horseman, archer, swordsmen, and general. From that faithful battle, he took charge. Although he would not be able to take the status of king until his nineteenth birthday, nobody dared to challenge him.

Noah's mother ruled the kingdom fairly well on her own. She was quiet and preferred to spend time with his younger sister. She knew that Noah was set to be a great king but she hated the danger that put him in.

The only reason that Noah was accompanying Finn on this journey was because Finn was going to meet with a potentially dangerous prince by the name of Jesse St. James.

Jesse was a talented person. He was charming and could easily make you believe that he was the perfect man. Yet, Jesse had a dark side. His temper and need for power were his downfall. He strived for perfection constantly and would accept nothing less.

Finn had witnessed Jesse snap on two occasions. The first was when his server had brought him the wrong soup. Jesse had flipped out and knocked the steaming bowl onto the poor man, who then suffered burns.

The second was when his choir did not perform up to their usual standards. He had made them practice until they were nearly dead with exhaustion.

Finn did not want to be alone when he met with Jesse was because of that need for perfection. Jesse was hard to deal with. On top of being a perfectionist, he was an egomaniac. He would drone on about himself for hours if given the opportunity.

So he asked Noah to accompany him and Kurt for a little bit of extra intimidation. With his tall frame and Noah's muscular stature, Jesse would be on his best behavior.

As the carriage is pulled to a stop, he sighs. It was time to enter the lion's den.

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's really short but I just wanted to get several key points established.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Finn stepped out of the carriage, Kurt following him out, and took in the sight of the castle. It was intimidating to say the least.

The high guard points and pointed peaks were enough to drive anyone mad. The scariest thing about the St. James estate was that they kept lions as guard animals. They roamed the property, growling at those who came in warning. While they were trained not to attack unless given the command, they were still frightening.

Finn was brought out of his thoughts by a hand that had clapped him on the shoulder. He looked to see Noah. His head had recently been shaved in order to stitch up a wound from battle. Needless to say, Noah had not been happy about that.

Noah looked over at Finn and say, "Are you ready to deal with him?" Finn laughed and shook his head as they began to walk up the path, capes billowing out behind them.

The guards soundlessly opened the doors for them, bowing politely. The three princes tipped their heads to the men and continued along the hallway. They entered Jesse's private study and seated themselves knowing he would be present soon.

Sure enough, they had just settled into an easy conversation when Jesse swept into the room. The other three princes stood and gave a half bow at the waist and Jesse returned the greeting of royals.

"My fine, gentlemen, please be seated once again," he spoke in his pompous tone. They obediently took a seat and Jesse sat in his own chair. "May I ask what brings you hear?"

"We are here to see how affairs are running on your kingdom," Kurt said with an air of disinterest in his voice.

Jesse laughed and said, "Things couldn't be running any smoother, my dear friends. Just the other day I caught a rapist myself. I had to wrestle him away from the maiden he had been attempting to violate…"

Finn had already zoned out of the conversation. It was very boring. He had heard the tale time and time again. He was sure that Jesse was simply changing the place of the crime because there was no way that he could find that many rapists before they committed the act.

He was thinking of more pressing matters. Burt wanted him to try to find his own maiden to settle down with. He had hinted that Princess Quinn had been interested in a union of kingdoms but she was better suited for Jesse.

Princess Quinn loved to talk about herself. She wanted everything and pretty much got what she wanted as well.

He was snapped back from his thoughts by the sound of his own name being called. He turned and saw Jesse looking at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry, dear friend. I must have been more tired from the journey then I expected. What was the question?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I know that your mother has been asking you to find yourself a young maiden. I was wondering if you were having any luck."

Finn was pleasantly surprised. Jesse had actually asked a question that wasn't going to pertain to himself. "Actually I haven't decided yet. I want to make sure I make the right choice."

Puck scoffed. "Please, any girl would be willing to have a prince. It's not everyday that a fairy will come along and grant your wishes for you. Do what I do. Bed whichever one's you think will be suitable until you find the one that can get back in there more than three times."

Kurt laughed. "Then you should have married half your kingdom by now!"

This comment set all four of the gentlemen laughing. When they finally calmed down Jesse spoke again. "I myself have narrowed my search down to two maidens. A young foreign girl named Charice is a fine catch. She isn't east to look at but she has a relatively good voice."

Finn rolled his eyes. Of course, Jesse would have to talk about himself now.

Kurt politely asked, "Where is the girl from?"

"She doesn't live far from the Kingdom but she is still considered a foreigner. I could easily allow her and her family entrance to the kingdom if she would accept my hand."

Puck then asked, "Who is your other candidate."

Something strange happened. Jesse's features contorted into a dark smirk. He gave a low chuckle, like it was a private joke to himself. He stood up. "I'll show her to you."

Finn was confused but rose to follow him. The four men began to walk down a corridor. They came to a large wooden door. Jesse pushed it open and they began to descend the stairs.

The stairs twisted and their pathway was lighted by torches on the wall. The fire gave the place an incredibly eerie glow. As they descended the stairs, Jesse told them a story.

"I came across two men who were life partners." He gave Kurt a pointed look. "They were very poor and in need of money. They were still paying off the surrogate who had their only daughter."

Finn felt his stomach drop. He had a feeling that this was not a happy story.

"The girl was about sixteen or so. I offered them gold in exchange for her. They took it on the premise that they could still see her. I agreed to allow them to visit her… while I was still visiting that part of the kingdom."

Finn felt bile rising in his throat.

"They cried when they found out I was leaving and taking her with me. They said goodbye but that was when things took a turn for the worse. She put up a good fight. She cried and kicked and screamed. It was no match for my guards. We set her in chains and brought her hear."

Finn shivered. Jesse had stolen a girl from her family on false pretenses.

"She is extremely defiant. She's stubborn and talks more than she should. She is beautiful though. I'm just treating her like a horse for now."

Kurt interrupted, "Treating her like a horse? What does that mean?"

"It means I will break her spirit. Once that happens, she will be a suitable bride. Until then, she is nothing more but a common slave."

They had finally reached the bottom stair. They walked down the corridor and Finn realized that they were in a dungeon.

They walked up to one of the cells. The guards saluted Jesse who did not acknowledge them.

"Gentlemen," he stated as he made a sweeping motion towards the cell, "meet Rachel Berry."

**Author's Note:**

**Another quick chapter. Hope you all love it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Finn approached the cell and looked into it from between the bars. It was unlit except for the single torch that burned in the middle of the back wall. A dog bowl of water lay on the ground and a bed of straw was arranged in the corner.

A girl was lying, curled up on the bed. Her back was to them but he could see that she was painfully thin. This caused her shoulder blade to jut out from her back. Her hair was lank around her shoulder and fell to about half way down her back.

She was dressed in a small toga of sorts. It didn't fit her at all. On several spots, there were blood stains. The fabric was a soft blue tone that contrasted harshly with the blood.

Jesse had turned to his guards. "Bring her out," he stated. The men took several chains off the wall and unlocked the cell door. Finn watched in horror as they roughly grabbed the girl by her hair.

The guards dragged her onto her feet. One chain was fastened to something on her neck. Another set bound her wrists together. The final linked her ankles together. She was the vision of imprisonment.

The guards turned her around and dragged her forward. Finn then noticed that around her neck, she wore a diamond collar. It had a small gold tag on it that Finn could not read from this distance. Matching shackles adorned her ankles and wrists, which were now restrained together by a chain.

Finn took a moment to take in her face. Her cheeks were hollow and the bones stuck out. Her eyes were a deep brown but they held little life and were very dull. They also held a deep look of fear as she was dragged forward by the guards.

When the guards came out, they handed the chain to Jesse. He took it in his hand and looked at her expectantly. She simply raised her chin at him and gave a huff.

"You are in the presence of royals, my dear. Greet them properly," he commanded her. She glared at him for another moment before turning to face Finn, Kurt, and Puck. She placed one leg behind herself and bowed her upper body towards them until her waist was parallel with the floor.

When she moved to get upright, Jesse yanked on the chain. "That is not how you address others, stupid girl! Bow properly!" He commanded firmer.

Finn was confused. He thought that the greeting was fine. She had bowed and that was all she was required to do. Finn could tell that she also didn't know what she had done wrong. She looked confused and afraid.

She turned back again and repeated the action but before she could stand erect again, Jesse was on her. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and forced her to look down. He then began to apply pressure.

Finn watched in masked horror as she was brought down to her knees. Jesse didn't stop there. He continued to push her lower. He didn't stop until her nose touched the filthy ground.

"This is how you bow to a royal. Never embarrass me like this again. Do you understand?" he growled at her. Throughout the whole ordeal, she had remained silent. Her face could no longer be seen but Finn saw her attempt to nod.

"That isn't how you answer me!" He shouted. She then cowered a bit, as if she expected to be struck by his hand.

"Y-y-yes," she said in a shaking voice. She appeared so nervous. Finn didn't know why Jesse was so upset. She wasn't being defiant.

"Yes, what?" Jesse growled at her.

"Yes, my lord," she whimpered out. He finally stood up and released his hold on her neck. She peered up at him, waiting to see what he wanted done. He roughly yanked at her chain and she stood as quick as she could. Without the use of her hands, it was much more difficult.

"Now, let's head up to see what the cook has prepared for us," he said grinning to the three princes. He tugged on her chain again and began to lead her up the steps. Finn looked at Noah who looked at Kurt who looked at Finn. A silent agreement went around them.

None of them liked where this was heading.

They began to ascend the stairs after Jesse and Rachel. The only noise in the stairwell was the click of the princes boots, the soft padding of Rachel's bare feet, and the rattling of her chains.

Finn looked down towards her ankles. He saw that they had clearly been rubbed raw and were close to bleeding. There were still open wounds that were assumedly from the shackles.

The group entered the dining hall. It was a large, brightly lit room. A chandelier sparkled in the light over the center of the table. The table had been eloquently set. Candles flickered as a centerpiece and the napkins had been folded into swans.

Jesse took a seat at the head of the table and the other three Princes joined him. Kurt sat on Jesse's left while Puck and Finn sat on Jesse right.

Kurt had left an empty space for the girl and she hesitated. She gave Jesse a pitiful look and he sighed dramatically. "Fine. You may sit with us," he said in a harsh tone.

Her reaction was startling. She nearly burst into tears and got down onto her knees in front of him, hugging his knees. She was whimpering words that they could not hear but then Jesse spoke again.

"Stop your blubbering, or you will be back on the floor faster than you can say 'sorry'," Jesse snarled at her.

She sat herself down in the empty chair and placed her chained hands in her lap. She stared down at them in silence as Jesse fastened the chain attached to her neck to his chair.

Finn watched her with curiosity. He had not seen her be defiant. The only trait he had seen of her was fear. He voiced this concern to Jesse and Jesse smirked. "She's being broken quite nicely then. Perhaps she will make a suitable bride."

The girl seemed to roll her eyes and she snorted a laugh. Jesse looked at her with a glare and clapped his hands twice. Waiters rushed out of the kitchen carrying steaming bowls. They set each bowl in front of the five sitting at the table.

Finn looked down and licked his lips as he caught the delicious scent of soup. He looked up and frowned when he saw that Rachel's was significantly smaller than the others. She had a disappointed look on her face and he saw her tongue dart out and lick her lips.

"Well, Rachel, lets see if you know what utensils to use," Jesse said with a smirk. Her head had shot up and she was now watching Jesse with anxiety. He gave a flick of his wrist. "Go on."

She bit her lip and looked at the knives, forks, and spoons that had been laid out in front of her. She sat staring at them trying to decipher which was the soup spoon. She hadn't been raised like a royal and did not know what utensil was appropriate. She thought they were all the same.

Kurt felt horrible as he watched her struggle. He put one hand on the table and began to tap his own soup spoon to try to signal to her. He hoped that he was feigning boredom well enough to fool Jesse but would be able to signal to her.

His plan failed. She finally raised a shaking hand and picked up her dessert spoon. She looked to Jesse for approval and trembled like a leaf when he shook his head.

"I have tried to teach you hundreds of times and you still don't learn," he said as he put his head in his hand.

She rushed to explain herself. "Well I always get confused and you never really explain the difference!" She exclaimed.

His hand shot out before they could even register what had happened. Rachel was struck by Jesse and knocked onto the ground by the force of it. She looked up at him terrified.

He had stood and now towered over her as she cowered under his gaze. He delivered a sharp kick to the ribs and she gasped in pain. He grabbed her chain and pulled her up to his face. He once again struck her face and she winced.

He continued to berate her. The guests watched in shocked horror as he beat the girl for picking up the wrong spoon. They watched as he beat her until blood began to trickle down from a gash he had inflicted on her forehead.

"Guards," he called, "take her to the chamber. Strap her down and leave her there. I will deal with her later."

The girl began to sob hard as the guards came and picked her up by her arms.

Finn shared one look with Kurt and they both knew what they were thinking.

Something must be done.

**Author's note:**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Finn watched as she was dragged away. She was sobbing in fear and begging to be released. His eyes met hers and he knew he couldn't leave her hear.

Jesse had straightened up his clothing. He grabbed her napkin and began to wipe her blood from her knuckles. He took a seat and cleared his throat. "Now that she has been dismissed perhaps we may have peace," Jesse said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "If you mistreat her so horribly, why do you keep her."

Jesse sighed and said, "I do not only require a bride but a woman to carry my children. I believe that with our combined looks, vocal talent, and ambition we can produce a strong leader. I have tried on multiple occasions to get her to lie with me but she refuses. After tonight, that will no longer be an issue."

"I don't understand. She says she will not sleep with you. How will you get her to?" Kurt inquired further.

"I will have to take her by force," Jesse stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Puck, who had been drinking deeply from his goblet of wine, spit and stammered at Jesse. "You are going to do what all those other men you have caught have been doing to those poor girls?"

Jesse sighed. "I am not proud of it but I need a bride who can give me an heir."

Finn was struck by an idea.

"I have a proposition for you and I think you will like it, St. James."

*Glee*

Rachel lay against a cold stone table. Her arms and legs had been shackled to the corners of the table so that she could not flail them. Her legs were spread to allow Jesse to violate her. A rag had been tied around her mouth to gag her. She felt the blood slowly oozing from her wounds.

She had never been allowed to wear any underwear. She had a thin bra but nothing to protect her nether region. As she lay exposed on the table, unable to close her legs and stop the uncomfortable chill between them, she cursed Jesse St. James.

He had threatened her with this for months but now he was finally going to do it to her. She would be impregnated against her will. Tears silently ran down her face as she anticipated the upcoming moments.

She began to shiver when she heard footsteps descending the stairs outside of the chamber. She tried to turn her head enough to see the door but found it was useless. As she settled for staring at the ceiling, she felt the small gold tag against her skin burn as the intruder approached.

She heard the heavy wooden door open and two sets of footsteps walked into the room. Her breathing began to pick up. She looked to her right and saw that Jesse stood next to her glaring at her. Looking to her left, she saw one of the three princes.

He was very tall and has a dopey can of look about him. His hair was cut short and his eyes were a simple brown.

She didn't know why he was here. Surely, Jesse did not bring him down to watch as he violated her. She tried her hardest to stop her tremors but they would not stop.

Jesse set his hand on her thigh and slowly rubbed her skin. She began to whimper pitifully at his touch, trying to beg him to leave her be. His other hand extended towards her face and she flinched away from it.

She waited for the touch but never felt it on her skin. Instead, she felt the tag lift from her neck. There was a slight tug on her collar and then it was released. She waited for the next action but never felt one.

Opening her eyes, she saw Jesse holding her tag in his hand. He looked at her and glanced down, a smirk on his face. She knew that he had seen her most sacred body part. She couldn't help but let tears slide down her face.

No words were exchanged as Jesse snapped his fingers. The guards in the room were suddenly on her, roughly manhandling her.

The hated chain was fastened back to her collar. Her wrists were freed and tied together so her wrists were locked together and were forced to move together. Her ankles were freed and shackled in the usual fashion that only allowed her to walk.

The chain was pulled and her collar began to choke her as she rushed to follow the direction of the pull. She looked to Jesse and saw him with the chain in his hand. She watched him, wondering what his next move would be.

She expected him to force her to her knees in front of him.

She was wrong.

Jesse had handed the chain to the other prince. The prince took the chain in his hand and gave Jesse and a small, velvet bag that jingled as it was moved. "There is your money Jesse. Fifty gold pieces in exchange for the girl," the prince said.

Jesse nodded and then said, "are you sure you do not wish to stay?" He had a condescending look to him. The other prince did not acknowledge this.

"No. We will leave. King Burt will be expecting us soon. Thank you for the hospitality," he said as he gave a slight bow to Jesse. Jesse returned the bow and began to walk out of the room.

The prince looked at her and spoke a gentle, "come on." He followed Jesse out the door. She followed since she didn't have much of a choice. She hated living like a common dog, always forced to follow.

The prince led her through the castle and outside. Jesse left them at the door and returned back to his castle. The sun blinded her when she first stepped into it. It had been a long time since she had seen sunlight.

She saw the other two princes standing at the carriage. As the prince leading her pasted the other two, he whispered, "Get out of this village and then come join me in my carriage, Noah." The prince who had a shaved head nodded walked to his own carriage that was pulled by two athletic looking, gray horses.

The prince whose hair was done impressively well entered the other carriage. This carriage was pulled by two pretty chestnut horses who were tossing their manes in the sunlight.

The prince holding her chain made a sweeping hand gesture that ended with his hand extended towards the open door. She looked at it for a moment before deciding to listen to him.

She tried to climb into the carriage as quickly as possible but she slipped and fell against the edge of the carriage. She let out a gasp of pain as her open wounds hit the hard surface.

The prince inside the carriage gave her a look of pity. He got down and gently grabbed her by the back of her tunic and hoisted her in. He laid her down against the back wall of the carriage.

She felt the carriage sink underneath her as the other prince followed her in. As the door closed and she felt more blood leak from her wounds, she felt herself sigh in defeat. She had no idea what would happen to her now.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm returning to school soon so updates will come slower. Please continue to review! Let me know what you like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own Glee.**

Finn looked at the girl who lay on the ground, silently looking up at him. Kurt would observe his nails and then glance at her silently.

Finn nervously cleared his throat and said, "You can sit on the seat if you would like." The girl simply continued to watch him quietly. He noticed how the blood continued to drip down her face. Her tunic was ruined; fresh blood spots covering it in different places. Her wrists were rubbed raw from the ropes and her ankles were similar due to the chains.

They felt the carriage pull to a halt and within seconds, Noah had opened the door and climbed inside. When the door closed, the carriage once again began to move forward, the horses pulling at a steady trot.

Noah looked down at the girl. "So what's her deal? Did he… you know… touch her?" Noah looked at Finn waiting for an answer to his question.

Finn shook his head. "Not while I was down there with him. He was going to though… it was a torture set up," Finn explained.

Noah looked back at the girl and took in her battered appearance. "Does she look like she needs to see a doctor?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Noah's stupidity. The girl was sickly thin, bleeding excessively, and looked like she hadn't slept for days. "No genius. The poor girl is fine. She can go to war now. What do you think? The sooner we can get her medical attention, the better," Kurt said.

Noah bit his lip and cursed himself for his stupidity. "We should get her to McKinley as soon as we can," he said.

Finn nodded. "Yes. We will do that. Will you send for your serving girls and medic when we reach the castle? They are easily the best. My sage can't do much and my own girls can't fully relax a person like yours," Finn asked to clarify. At Noah's nod he returned his attention to the girl.

She was quaking, whether from fear or the chill in the air, and appeared to be falling asleep. The blood was still leaking from her wounds and her eyes were swimming with tears.

Finn reached a hand out to stroke her hair away from the area that had the most extensive blood flow bur she cowered away from his touch. He pulled his hand away and addressed her again. "Are you cold?"

She ignored him and released a hoarse cough. Finn sighed. Raising his hands he untied his cape from his neck. He removed it and draped it over her shivering shoulders.

Gently pressing down on her shoulders, he lowered her down onto the floor of the carriage. Her skin was ice cold as he touched her shoulders. She looked up at him in fear but she didn't flinch away from his touch.

Once she was lying down, he adjusted the cape to cover her body. "Sleep now, girl. You look exhausted," Puck stated, catching on to Finn's idea.

She stared at the three princes who were watching her. She trembled a small bit as she wet her dry lips with her tongue. She remained in her position on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, her chains rattling as she did so.

She tucked her tied arms up to her chest. As she lay in her uncomfortable position, she felt the weight of the struggles she had been facing upon her shoulders. Her eyes steadily began to close and sleep took over her body.

Kurt waited for her breathing to even out before he addressed Finn. "Dad is not going to like this…"

*Glee*

As they pulled up to McKinley, they guards rushed down from the tall Oak doors. The castle had a highly noble feel to it. It had stone archway and the kingdom flag waved proudly from the tower peaks.

The guards opened the carriage doors for them. They were surprised to see a filthy, thin girl lying on the floor of the carriage. Finn stepped out of the carriage and Noah followed closely behind, walking over to his own driver to have his servants brought to McKinley.

Kurt gently shook the girl's shoulder. She stirred slightly and groaned in pain. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. She looked at Kurt sadly. Then she bowed her head back to the ground until her nose touched the floor.

Kurt bit his lip. He didn't know how to respond to that so he decided to ignore it. He jerked his head in the direction of the door and she scrambled to follow his request, trying hard to crawl across the floor without the use of all her limbs.

She hit the ground on unsteady feet. The hot earth scorched her bare feet. She looked to see Finn waiting for her. She bit her lip and looked down. Awkwardly gripping the edge of her chain she offered the leash like object to Finn.

He looked at it awkwardly for a moment before he reluctantly took it into his hand. She looked at the ground, unwilling to make eye contact with him. She tried to stop her lip from trembling as tears brimmed in her eyes. What would her fathers think of her?

Finn began to walk into the castle, the girl following him. Noah and Kurt followed after them and Kurt asked, "Should we just go ahead and alert Dad now?"

"Alert dad to what?" A female voice had spoken from behind them. Finn gulped and smiled tightly. "Mother! How are you?"

The queen was dressed in a deep maroon colored, floor length gown. A shawl covered her shoulders and a crown was placed on her head. She had a slightly disapproving look on her face.

"Finn, who is your…guest?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. At his hesitation she added on, "We shall discuss this matter with Burt. Perhaps you won't be so tongue tied by the time we arrive." She then began to walk back up the corridor she had come from. The group had no choice but to follow.

The walk was silent as they approached the King's study. The only sound was the sound of feet hitting the floor and the rattling of the chains that bound Rachel.

They entered a large room. The walls were lined with books and maps of the country. Two large thrones were placed on a raised platform in the center of the room. A desk was placed behind them with a smaller throne to be used as a chair.

In the larger of the two thrones, a tall man stood. He was bald and wore a plaid robe that stretched to the floor. He had been looking out the window when the door opened and had now turned away from it.

"Carole, what is wrong?" He asked. He swiftly approached her. She crossed her arms and said in a harsh tone, "our sons and Prince Noah have brought… a guest home with them."

The king sighed. "Is it another dog? We already have sixteen strays. I suppose one more won't trouble us much…"

"No it is not a dog, Burt," Carole said. She turned and called the boys in. King Burt waited to see what the boys had brought with them and gasped at the sight.

The girl that was brought in was filthy. She was battered and bruised. She looked sickly thin and her hair was a tangled mess on top of her head. The skin around her ankles was red raw and her cheeks were hollow.

The girl walked with her head down. When the boys stopped she walked before them and proceeded to maneuver herself into one of the most uncomfortable looking positions he had ever seen.

She had lowered herself to her knees, tucked them under herself, and was now bowing her upper body to the ground. She didn't stop until her nose was against the floor. Her bound hands were tucked close to her chest. "Your majesty…" she said in a hoarse voice.

Her hair fell away from her neck to expose the collar and chain that led to Finn's hand. Burt followed it with his eyes and narrowed them at his step son. "What is the meaning of this?"

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you all thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Finn cleared his throat. "Prince Jesse was keeping her as his prisoner because she would not accept his hand in marriage. He beat her and was going to rape her to produce himself an heir to the throne. I bought her from him so she could keep her innocence," he tried to explain.

Burt turned his attention back to the girl who was still in her uncomfortable position on the floor. "Is this true?" He asked. She nodded her head, not lifting her gaze from the ground.

Burt stepped towards her and asked, "What is your name, child?" He stopped in front of her.

She still did not meet his gaze when she answered. "It is Rachel Berry, your Majesty." Her voice wavered as she spoke, as if she has not used it in a long time.

This was true. Jesse typically did not allow her to speak. All he would ever allow her to do was sing and that was always on his own terms. She never just sang to sing. It was always what Jesse wanted from her.

Burt sighed. "Guards…" he called. Three men instantly entered the room. They approached the king and awaited his next command. He turned to the tall guard closet to him and said, "Draw your sword."

Finn shouted 'no' and Kurt put his hand over his mouth. Noah turned away, unable to view what was to happen. Carole put her hand in front of Finn as he moved to intervene. "I'm sorry son," she said.

Kurt whispered to the man and he nodded. He motioned for the other guards. After whispering the instructions to them they began to move about.

One of the guards grabbed her shoulders and kept them still. The other pulled her hair aside giving a full view of her neck. Finn felt tears in his eyes as the guard with the sword stepped forward.

The guard raised the sword high over his head. The girl stayed still but Finn could hear her quiet sniffling. With a loud swishing noise, the sword arced downward towards her neck.

Finn closed his eyes and waited to hear the tell tale thump of her head but it never came. Instead, a loud clang was heard. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

She was kneeling on the floor. Her diamond color lay severed in front of her, still attached to the horrible chain that kept her leashed. She seemed to be registering the same Finn was because she had looked up.

"Stand girl," Burt commanded. She unsteadily got to her feet, with the helpful support of the guards. "Show your wrists." She followed his command again and the sword sliced her free from her bonds again.

Her ankles were shown the same treatment. The chain was sliced away and she was able to comfortably stretch out her legs. A slight problem arouse when they couldn't figure out how to do her shackles. The heavy metal was too difficult to slice through.

Burt looked at the shackles and clicked his tongue. Then he turned to Kurt. "Is Blaine's father still working as a locksmith?" At Kurt's nod he said, "Have him summoned here to remove her bonds. I imagine they are uncomfortable."

Finn cleared his throat. "I had Noah send for his girls and medic. Shuster is good for a general diagnosis but Artie Abrams is the best healer."

Burt nodded as he observed the girl. She truly was filthy and, if he was being quite honest, did not smell pleasant. She couldn't control these things since she had been in a prison cell without a way to bathe but the issue needed to be addressed.

Burt turned to look at a guard. "Fetch Mercedes and Tina for me. I would like for them to give her a proper bathe. Carol is you could find her an appropriate dress, I would be very appreciative. Have Mike find a place for her to sleep while the guest room is prepared," he said turning to go back to his work table.

"Wait," Finn said. When Burt turned to look at him he said continued. "I want her to be in my room until she gets her own room. I do not wish for her to be left alone."

Burt looked at him questionably. "I suppose that would be acceptable. Have Mike make her up a bed then."

As Burt went back to his desk, two girls entered the room. One was tiny, with light skin and had pretty dark, long, black hair. The other was dark skin and a bit larger. Her hair was also black but it was cut to right above her shoulders.

Burt clapped his hands. "Tina, Mercedes, how nice it is to see you. I have a request for you." He swept to Rachel and gestured to her. "Please take this girl and bathe her. When you are finished bring her to Carole so that she can be dressed."

The two girls nodded and each grabbed one of Rachel's arms. Together they gently led her out of the room. Burt returned his attention to his step son.

"She will be your responsibility. Do take care of her please," Burt said. As he walked towards the doorway he called back over his shoulder, "And do hurry in finding a young maiden to wed. I would like to have grandchildren."

Finn smiled and went to follow his mother, as the two would find a dress for the girl to wear.

As for the girl, she was led down a dark corridor. They turned left and were in a huge room. Within it, laid a huge bath. The water sat bubbling enticingly.

The shorter of the two girls, Mercedes, tugged on Rachel's clothing. "C'mon, sugar, lets get you cleaned up." The two girls helped Rachel strip down until she was naked. Then, carefully, they lowered her into the hot water and she sighted in relief.

The warm water took away the sting and relaxed her muscles. They were tense and tight but the water was slowly loosening them. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the side of the pool.

Tina had filled a pot of water and it was poured onto Rachel's head. Her hair was instantly plastered to the side of her head. A liquid substance was massaged into her skull and Rachel couldn't help moaning in bliss.

Never before had she ever had such care. The two girls proceeded from her hair to the rest of her body. Once they thought she was clean, they brought her a warm towel and wrapped her up in it.

They then led her down to a large room. It had a bed and was covered by tapestries covered in the finest silk. The crest of the kingdom was embroidered on it. She assumed this was the Prince's room.

This is where she would stay.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry but I can't really update as much as I used to. I'll update as often as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel was left on the bed to wait for the queen to arrive. She ran her hand over the silk sheets. She'd never been this close to such a luxurious fabric.

Her upbringing had been humble. Her two fathers had fallen in love and after much thought, decided that a child was exactly what they needed in their lives. They sought out a surrogate who they paid monthly in exchange for her service. Nine months later, Rachel was born.

Her fathers continued to pay the surrogate while they raised her. While she wasn't dressed in silks or being transported by carriages, she was always clothed and well fed.

At least until her papa got ill. His illness kept him from going into the shop everyday with her daddy and with only one source of income, payments became harder to make.

When all hope had seemed lost, Prince Jesse had appeared. He had been like a knight in shining armor, sweeping in to aid them in their hour of need. He bought her, paying off their debt to the surrogate.

And then he took her away from the only home she knew.

She resisted furiously in the first month, spitting and fighting whenever he came near her. The gag that she was then forced to wear quickly made her realize that aggression would get her nowhere and her physical resistance ended.

It was about 3 weeks into her imprisonment that Jesse told her what he had planned and her refusal to marry him resulted in anger.

He began to restrict her freedoms more so then they already had been, setting her in chains permanently and taking away meals until all she was allowed was a few stale pieces of bread a day.

The next weeks had gone uneventfully, as her body grew weaker and thinner. She began to fight less and cry more yet she never agreed to his proposal.

That was when the beatings started, lasting for hours at a time. He always referred to them as lessons, but she knew better to believe that he was teaching her. Whenever she did something wrong, she was always met with a sharp blow to the cheek and she was all too familiar with the bite of a whip.

She had been conditioned to fear as her resolve was slowly broken with every passing day. While he still referred to her as a spitfire, rebellious girl, she had come to simply comply with demands he made, as it was easier then resisting. Yet, she never agreed to his proposal, causing her torture to continue, stretching into what felt like eternity.

The door opened and she was dragged from her thoughts. Looking up, she saw the queen enter holding a dress that was a soft lavender color.

Rachel silently watched as she approached. The woman gestured for her to stand and Rachel obediently cooperated.

The woman had Rachel remove the towel and when she was naked, she gave her a pair of underwear. Rachel fumbled with the garment before she got it on, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment as if a dragon had scorched them.

Once they were up, the queen began to pull the dress down over Rachel's head.

The fabric felt odd against Rachel's skin. It was made of silk and it was much too big, rubbing uncomfortably and hanging off of her frame. "Turn around, dear," Carole said and Rachel did what she said. Carole began to lace up the back of the dress so the corset would fit better.

When she was finished, Carole took a hard look at the girl. The corset was pulled as tight as possible, yet it still gaped on the girl's frame. Her ribs and hips stuck out painfully, her lank hair was in need of detangling, and the severed shackles still hung on her ankles. Yet, the shade of lavender complemented the girl's skin tone.

"Follow me. Prince Finn is expecting you," she said.

The queen walked out of the room and Rachel followed. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back at home, on her bed of straw with her dads.

They walked down out into the dining hall. The woman put a motherly hand on Rachel's shoulder and gave her a gentle nudge into the room.

The three princes were sitting around the table and turned to her with expectant looks on their faces. She took a shaky breath and approached the table, starting slightly when she heard the doors close shut behind her.

The one who had the strange haircut rose and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She approached with her head down. Upon reaching him, she began to bend into her curtsy, to greet the royals but the Prince pulled her body out of position. He grabbed her hips and forced her to sit in the chair and then he returned to his chair after pushing in hers.

She looked down at the table. She could feel the eyes of the princes burning into her. They practically drove her wild with discomfort.

The first course was brought out. A steaming bowl of broth was placed in front of her. She licked her lips. This was the largest serving she had ever been presented with, even when she was with her fathers.

She looked to the princes and saw they were all eating. Conflicted as to what action she should do, she resorted to what she knew. She folded her hands in her lap and looking into the tempting, swirling liquid and waited.

The well dressed prince looked to her with a quizzical eyebrow raised. "Is it not to your liking?" He asked with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Rachel squirmed. She hunched her shoulders, and cowered in on herself. "It's not that… I simply do not know when I am allowed to eat."

The brutish prince stopped with his spoon halfway to his mouth and asked, "What do you mean, girl?"

Rachel swallowed as she felt her cheeks flame. "I-I-I was not allowed to eat until Lord Jesse gave me permission, so I would wait until I was given his approval."

The Prince who had accompanied Prince Jesse into the dungeon now took his turn to speak, "Well, you are no longer under his control. You may dine when you wish. There is no need to wait for permission."

Rachel's stomach growled. The princes returned to their respective meals and continued to eat in silence. Rachel picked up one of her spoons and began to eat. She shivered in delight as the soup traveled down her throat, warming her from the inside out.

She began to scarf down the food, afraid that their generosity may not last forever. As she scraped the remainder of the meal from the bowl, she tried to remember the last time she had anything that was this good. She couldn't recall a time.

When the servants took empty bowls away, Rachel felt content and happy. With her belly full and her body clean, she expected to be brought to her bed and left there, but the princes appeared to have other plans for her.

The tallest of the princes began, addressing her by name, "So, Rachel, I believe we should explain what will happen now," he began. She nodded, biting her tongue and listening attentively.

"We are going to attempt to get you back into a satisfactory state of health. I have sent for my serving girls and my medic. You will be turned over to them upon their arrival so that they can assess you condition," the Prince said, an air of authority ringing in his tone.

"Once your condition has been assessed, we will keep you on a highly regulated regimen so that your health will return. We've taken the liberty of putting in a fabric order so that some proper clothing can be made." As the young male spoke he stared at his nails, appearing to admire them.

Rachel nodded, but bit her lip as a question bubbled in her mind. The prince looked up from his nails and asked what was troubling her.

She chewed her lip more as she carefully chose her words. "What will happen after I am deemed healthy, my lords?" She then looked to Finn. "After all, you did purchase me."

The tall Prince shifted in his seat. "That remains to be seen." A pregnant pause filled the air as the future of her fate remained to be decided.

Rachel shrunk further into herself and spoke in an even quieter voice. "May I be told your names, so I know how to properly address my lords?"

The Prince with the authoritative tone spoke, "I am Prince Noah, of Titanium."

With a sweep of his hand, the well dressed prince introduced himself. "Prince Kurt, of McKinley, second in line for the throne."

Rachel then turned to the young man who had paid for her. He cleared his throat and spoke "I am Prince Finn, of Mckinley."

Before anything else could be said, the doors of the dining hall were opened. I short man with raven black haired entered, followed by a man carrying a large box.

Upon their entrance, Prince Kurt's lips broke out into a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear. He stood to greet the new comers. Shaking the older man's hand and enveloping the younger man in a passionate embrace, Kurt spoke "Blaine! I am so happy you could come on such short notice."

The dark haired boy nodded. "We came as fast as we could. I had actually been on my way here but your messenger intercepted me before I arrived. I had to go back to retrieve my father."

The father of the boy then spoke. "Yes, and I still do not understand the urgency of the situation. Could any of you be so kind as to explain what is occurring."

Prince Finn stood and extended a hand towards the man. "Sir Anderson, a pleasure as always. We require you to undo a lock."

A hearty chuckle filled the air. "Well I assumed that much, my lad. I just don't understand the urgency of the situation."

"Well that is a bit of a more complicated story, my friend. Perhaps I could just show you-"

"- And then you can explain as I work. Now what will I be opening up for you?"

Puck then cleared his throat drawing attention to himself. He waggled a finger in Rachel's direction. "There she is, sir."

Sir Anderson turned to look at Finn. "Son you must be joking."

"I wish I was sir." Finn gave Rachel a pointed look. She stood, her head bent to stair at the ground as she dropped into her curtsy, properly greeting the new comers. As she bent her legs and twisted into her uncomfortable bow, her dress crept up her leg, exposing the cuff of a shackle. "She was kept as a prisoner. We were unable to remove these ankle cuffs."

Sir Anderson's mouth opened in understanding, as Rachel quickly returned to her place in her chair. He set his box on the table and opened it, fishing out a few different devices and getting to work.

As he settled on to his knees in front of the young girl, he looked at her. He picked up the hem of the dress and asked "May I?" The girl only nodded in response of he took it as an affirmative.

He dragged the hem up over her knee so that he could have a clear view of the cuff, turning the tool in his hand into the proper position. Sir Anderson worked diligently, concentrating on his task.

While his father worked, Blaine and Kurt animatedly chatted. "… I swear, he didn't know the horses head from its ass."

Kurt laughed as he responded. "You're joking. I knew I should have gone to the fair."

Noah snorted. "How would you expect to go? Wear a disguise?"

Kurt's eyes widened with excitement as a devious grin stretched across his face.

Finn cut in quickly, "Don't even think about it."

Rachel listened to the banter halfheartedly. She was more preoccupied with the man trying to free her ankles. She knew that he was trying to free her but whenever he shifted the cuff, a sharp pain ran up her leg. She bit her tongue though, knowing there was no way to avoid it.

After what Rachel assumed was a quarter of an hour, the man wiped his brow and smiled up at her. "Just one more twist and they should be good to go." He picked up a long, pointed tool, inserted it into the key hole, and, with a sharp twist, released the cuff.

It clattered to the ground, causing an echo to resound throughout the room. The eyes of every person were set on the piece of metal that lay in a heap on the ground. Sir Anderson quickly showed the other a similar treatment and it followed its brother onto the ground.

All eyes immediately traveled to the girl's legs. Her ankles bore angry red marks where the cuffs had been. The skin around the marks was tattooed with deep bruises.

As Sir Anderson stood, he picked up one of the cuffs and handed it to Rachel. She looked at the offending piece of metal that had been one of many symbols of her imprisonment.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Prince Finn was smiling down at her and she gave an involuntary flinch but did not shy from his hand as she had done earlier.

"Congratulations, Rachel Berry. You're free."


End file.
